Rivendel Dol Amroth
by Hispano
Summary: Aquí se cuenta la historia de un fascinante viaje. Una gesta entre tantas, que fueron necesarias para impedir el dominio de Sauron. La evolución en los sentimientos de dos seres muy diferentes. Relato escrito entre Lisswen e Hispano.
1. Default Chapter

Aquí se cuenta la historia de un largo viaje perdido en el olvido. Una gesta entre tantas, que fueron necesarias para impedir el dominio de Sauron, en los últimos años de la Tercera Edad. Nada se supo al oeste del Mar de Rhûn de aquellos héroes. Nada se narra en los libros sobre su hazaña. El viento se llevó aquellos recuerdos, cuyos fragmentos fueron recogidos únicamente por los bardos del Este. En sus baladas cantan sobre la princesa y el guardián. Sobre la cura y la espada. Sobre la confianza de una vida inmortal, a los brazos de un corazón joven. Sobre la entrega de una joven vida, para la protección de la única esperanza. Sobre el desafío total a la muerte, por la salvación de muchas vidas y la lucha contra la sombra.  
  
Todo ocurrió en el año 3010 de la Tercera Edad. El Señor Oscuro se había manifestado en Mordor hacía ya muchos años, y Barad-dûr reconstruida amenazaba a los reinos occidentales. Denethor II gobernaba en Gondor, pueblo que sufría una lenta pero permanente guerra contra las tropas de Sauron. Muchos años hacía ya que los bosques de Ithilien habían quedado despoblados de sus antiguos habitantes. La nueva erupción del Monte del Destino y las continuas incursiones orcas, provocaron la huida de la población humana que tenía allí su hogar. Solamente las operaciones de los Montaraces del Sur, apostados en el refugio de Henneth Annün, impedían a Mordor tener el control absoluto de estas tierras. Pese a su juventud, Boromir, primer hijo de Denethor, había recuperado el control de las ruinas de Osgiliath, estableciendo allí una guarnición, para prevenir posibles ataques de Sauron sobre Gondor.  
  
Pero El Señor Oscuro estaba preparándose para una etapa de guerra mucho más intensa. Quería someter La Tierra Media bajo su dominio, y había convocado a hombres de lejanos países, prometiéndoles poder y riquezas. Saruman había fortificado Isengard, y mentido al Concilio Blanco respecto a importantes asuntos, aunque sus miembros todavía no sabían de su traición. Desde Mordor se empezaban a marcar los puntos estratégicos más importantes para la guerra. Isengard era aliado y Osgiliath caería en el momento que se lanzara un ataque mínimamente contundente. Por otro lado estaban los puertos de Pelargir y Dol Amroth. Para capturar estas ciudades, Sauron contaba con los Corsarios de Umbar. A lo largo de toda la Tercera Edad, este pueblo de descendientes de los rebeldes de Gondor, en la Lucha de los Parientes, había atacado múltiples veces ambos puntos. Junto a ellos, como aliados, que no como amigos, los Númenóreanos Negros, descendientes de los hombres del rey Ar-Pharazôn de Númenor; y los Haradrim, que habían recuperado el control de la ciudad, tras un tiempo de dominio gondoriano. Pero desde que en el año 2980, la armada del Capitán Thorongil (seudónimo utilizado en aquellos tiempos por el futuro Rey Elessar), destrozara gran parte de la flota corsaria en el propio puerto de Umbar, ni Pelargir ni Dol Amroth habían sufrido ningún ataque más.  
  
Pero Sauron estaba muy interesado ahora en hacer caer la Ciudad del Príncipe. Un buen ejército descansaba allí, que apoyaría a Gondor en caso de guerra. Si le daba un golpe definitivo, no sólo conseguiría dominar un punto estratégico de primer orden, acorralando Pelargir, puerto principal de Gondor; también acabarían con uno de los principales aliados del enemigo, antes de la guerra. Para conseguir este objetivo, El Señor Oscuro envió a uno de sus más poderosos siervos al puerto del sur, para liderar una gran flota de corsarios. Se trataba de uno de Los Nueve. Akhorahil, El Quinto. Antaño había sido Gran Rey Númenóreano. Ahora era un Nazgûl. Con él viajaba el terror, amedrentando a sus enemigos. Sería el gran capitán que dirigiría a los guerreros corsarios a la victoria. Pero Akhorahil era además un poderoso brujo, al igual que El Primero de Los Nueve. Y en un oscuro laboratorio de Umbar, recuperó un mal que se creía perdido con la desaparición de Oesternesse. Un azote más terrorífico que las hordas de corsarios. Su nombre, Celume Morne.  
  
(Fragmento escrito por Hispano) 


	2. La llegada de la celume morne

La oscuridad se había apoderado del cielo a hora temprana. El descenso del sol sobre el mar había sido ocultado por los negros nubarrones que traían la tormenta. Se escuchaba un sonido lejano, semejante a una serie continuada de truenos acompasados. Pero Haryon sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de eso. Lo que escuchaba eran tambores. Cientos de ellos. El sonido de la muerte proveniente del sur. En el horizonte se dibujaba un enorme frente de velámenes, negros como la noche que se prometía. Sobre ellos, las tinieblas se aproximaban a su misma velocidad. El joven caballero rohir aspiró hondo, y soltó el aire poco a poco. La lucha y el derramamiento de sangre había marcado su vida los últimos seis años, pero nunca había participado en una batalla. No sentía miedo, sino tensión y excitación. Empuñaba su arco, percibiendo el suave tacto de la preciada madera de Lothlorien. Detrás de él, un pequeño tonel con cientos de flechas incendiarias perfectamente preparadas. Delante, un recipiente con óleo y fuego, para encenderlas. Estaba colocado en primera línea. Una hilera de barriles y seis metros lo separaban del agua. Haryon miró a su alrededor. Cientos de arqueros estaban preparados. En sus pechos, el cisne de plata sobre fondo azul, denotaba que pertenecían al ejército de Dor-in-Ernil. Gente corpulenta, de mirada severa. Uno de ellos daba instrucciones al resto, en perfecto adunaico.  
  
- "Está diciendo que no apuntemos todos a las velas. Prenden muy rápido, y no es necesario utilizar demasiadas flechas para quemarlas. Hay que lanzarlas al interior de los barcos. Es posible que si lanzamos muchas, acertemos en algún lugar inflamable, consiguiendo hacer prender la madera" – tradujo el arquero situado a la derecha de Haryon, para que éste pudiera entenderlo. Su nombre era Tirandir. Se trataba de un dunedain de mediana edad. Pertenecía al ejército del Príncipe desde ya hacía tiempo. Sus ojos grises habían visto ya alguna batalla, e intentaban aconsejar al joven rohir que tan bien le había caído desde su llegada a la ciudad.  
  
- "Gracias compañero. No sé que haría sin ti..." – contestó Haryon riéndose.  
  
En el muelle, multitud de marineros hacían las últimas revisiones de los navíos de guerra. Blancos buques costeros, con dos foques o velas triangulares. En lo alto de los mástiles, sendos estandartes bordados en oro, con los símbolos del navío blanco y el cisne de plata, sobre fondo azul. También cisnes con las alas extendidas adornaban los espigones de proa. Treinta remos por costado permitían el avance cuando el viento no era favorable.  
  
Un clamor de trompetas rasgó el silencio y la tensión. Haryon giró la cabeza, y miró hacia lo alto de la colina, donde descansaba el castillo de Dol Amroth. Una tremenda edificación de granito blanco, con una torre central que desafiaba al cielo, y que se veía desde muchas millas mar adentro. Decenas de otras torres más pequeñas, la acompañaban alrededor. Desde el castillo, en la cima, hasta el mar, se extendía una ciudadela totalmente fortificada. La puerta del castillo se abrió, y el Príncipe Imrahil apareció cabalgando sobre un precioso corcel gris. Las armaduras, tanto del caballo, como del Príncipe, eran de plata. Detrás de él, unos 300 jinetes perfectamente armados y pertrechados, con monturas igualmente grises, cabalgaban colina abajo, dirigiéndose al puerto. Cuando llegaron, se apostaron detrás de los arqueros. El Príncipe Imrahil habló.  
  
- "¡Defensores de Dol Amroth! ¡La tormenta se acerca para acabar con nuestra ciudad, pero nunca hemos caído, y nunca lo haremos! ¡Que las costas de Belfalas sean bañadas por la sangre de Umbar!"  
  
Todos al unísono elevaron al cielo un grito de furia y compromiso. Haryon no fue menos. Cogió una de las flechas, y miró al horizonte negro, cada vez más cercano, mientras las olas rompían progresivamente con mas fuerza en las rocas, pues una gran tormenta se acercaba. Se trataba de una tormenta extraña, pues seguía a la flota oscura, y se aproximaba a su misma velocidad. ¿Qué especie de poder maligno se acercaba con ellos?  
  
Al amanecer, nada le hubiera convencido de que el día no iba a ser espléndido. Ni una nube se veía en el cielo, que extendía su manto azul sobre el infinito océano. El sol brillaba imponente sobre el puerto, pero la temperatura era agradable, pues la brisa marina aliviaba el calor producido por sus rayos. El mar estaba en calma, y las pequeñas olas apenas producían un sordo murmullo al romper contra las rocas. Las gaviotas volaban de un lado a otro, inundando el aire con sus incesantes voces. Los pescadores se afanaban por acabar los preparativos en sus barcos, pues la mañana se presentaba ideal para salir a la mar. La actividad en el puerto de Dol Amroth había sido superior a la que había habitualmente, pues varios mercantes traían ricas telas del sur. Las damas nobles y burguesas habían bajado hasta los mismos muelles entusiasmadas, sin importarles el olor a pescado. Haryon había llegado a la ciudad tras acompañar a una caravana de comerciantes, que venían desde el Norte. Todos los caminos eran peligrosos ahora, y los mercaderes acostumbraban a contratar a guerreros para que los protegieran, a ellos y a su rica mercancía. Nada más llegar, uno de los guardias de la ciudad se había interesado por las preciadas armas que llevaba el rohir, y establecieron una pequeña amistad. Su nombre era Tirandir.  
  
Pero a media tarde, los vigías de las torres del castillo dieron la voz de alarma. Una gran armada negra se aproximaba desde el Sur. Toda la actividad de la ciudad cambió. Las damas volvieron a sus casas, y los pescadores que ya habían regresado, recogieron su mercancía. Los barcos pesqueros que iban llegando, fueron arrastrados rápidamente hasta un muelle interior, y se sacó la flora de buques costeros de defensa. Todo el ejército de Dol Amroth se preparó para la batalla. Y un eorlinga se unió a ella. Haryon le preguntó a Tirandir, defensor de la ciudad, que debía hacer para luchar junto a ellos. El dunedain lo llevó frente al jefe de la guardia del Príncipe, para que lo aceptara como soldado. El jefe de la guardia estaba en el castillo, preparando con el Príncipe Imrahil, y otros altos mandos de la ciudadela, la estrategia a seguir. Cuando el joven rohir vio al Príncipe, percibió enseguida que se trataba de un gran señor. Su porte era majestuoso. En su mirada se unían la decisión y la bravura de los antiguos númeonóreanos, con la sabiduría y belleza de los elfos. Tras ser confirmado como soldado de Dol Amroth, se dirigió junto a Tirandir hacia el cuartel principal de la ciudadela, donde se les daría instrucciones exactas. Durante el camino, el guardia le explicó, que según la tradición, el Príncipe de Dol-in-Ernil tenía ascendencia élfica. Le explico que Imrazôr el Númenóreano, padre de Galador, primer Príncipe de Dol Amroth, había tomado como esposa a una elfa, Mithrellas, acompañante de Nimrodel, amada del príncipe Amroth de Lorien, hijo de la Dama de la Luz y el caballero Celeborn. El rohir, cantó el Lay de Nimrodel junto a Tirandir, pues lo recordaba de las noches en que su madre le entonaba canciones de Lothlorien, cuando vivía en Edoras. El guardia quedó turbado, al ver los azules ojos eorlingas humedecerse.  
  
Haryon seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Las gaviotas no volaban ya, porque una niebla oscura parecía acercarse a la costa. El terror venía desde Umbar, pero realmente no sabían hasta que punto. Las naves negras, con sus negros estandartes, se veían ya perfectamente. Una gran tropa de guardias de la ciudad salieron de un enorme cuartel que había al lado del muelle central del puerto. Pertenecían a la división de marina. Decenas de buques blancos se llenaron de hombres dispuestos a luchar hasta la extenuación. La flota blanca estaba dispuesta para salir hacia el sur, al encuentro de los barcos corsarios, con sus capitanes confiados en poder acabar con ellos mediante pequeños ataques, apoyados por los arqueros, y las catapultas y balistas, apostados en los muelles. Montones de enormes piedras se acumulaban en las torres de la ciudadela. Al lado de cada montón, inmensas máquinas de guerra, que podían lanzar los proyectiles a muy largas distancias. Esta disposición se repetía en las tres calas que componían el puerto de Dol Amroth.  
  
Haryon estaba en la cala central, donde se iban a concentrar la mayor parte de las fuerzas invasoras. Por ese motivo, el Príncipe en persona se había acercado allí, con el grueso de su caballería. En las otras dos zonas del puerto, había dispuesto alrededor de 100 jinetes con un capitán al mando. No menos de 700 arqueros había dispuestos a nivel del mar, entre los que se encontraban los mejores expertos dunedain, de la guardia de la ciudadela, y algunos sindar. Los elfos grises eran muy bienvenidos en Dol Amroth, y siempre había en la ciudad, o en los alrededores. El anhelo del mar les atraía, y cerraban los ojos escuchando el cantar de las gaviotas. Plantaban pequeños campamentos a la orilla de los ríos Gilrain o Ringló, rememorando y buscando, por qué no, a la dama que dio nombre a las más cristalinas aguas del Bosque de Oro.  
  
El Príncipe habló de nuevo – "¡Hermanos arqueros! ¡Dividid vuestras filas en dos secciones, para dejarnos un pasillo central por donde poder cargar al enemigo, en el caso que algún navío negro llegara a desembarcar!"  
  
Inmediatamente, el inmenso frente, armado con flechas incendiarias, se partió por la mitad, dejando un hueco de unos seis metros. Haryon y Tirandir quedaron en la sección izquierda, pero muy cerca del corredor central.  
  
- "Si desembarca algún apestoso corsario, probará con gusto el acero de Edoras. Será lo último que pasará por su garganta" – dijo el rohir. Luego miró al dunedain, y bromeó – "Tranquilo sureño, estoy aquí para portegerte."  
  
El guardia miró al joven guerrero divertido – "Estoy tranquilo, pero no por tu protección. Si no porque los Corsarios odian a muerte a los Jinetes de Rohan. Los ven culpables de la Guerra de Parientes, en la que ellos fueron los rebeldes que huyeron de Gondor, para morar en Umbar. Así que, siempre intentarán acabar contigo antes que conmigo."  
  
- "Ja, ja, ja" – rió estrepitosamente Haryon – "Que gracioso."  
  
Progresivamente, la oscura niebla que había estado cubriendo el puerto, se hacía más espesa, hasta llegar al punto de ocultar los barcos enemigos tras una cortina negra. Los múltiples faros, que descansaban en diferentes arrecifes, más allá de los muelles, no eran capaces de vencer a las tinieblas que invadían en ese momento las costas de Belfalas. Las olas rompían con fuerza en las rocas, desafiando las estructuras de las robustas torres luminarias que emergían sobre las aguas. El sonido de los tambores era cada vez más próximo, como un rictus de muerte y destrucción. De repente, una profunda y sibilante voz retumbó en las cabezas de las tropas de Dol Amroth, inundando sus corazones de temor y desesperación.  
  
"BURZUM THRAKAT BÚBHOSH GHÂSH"  
(Que las tinieblas traigan el gran fuego)  
  
El cielo se iluminó, y la cruel tormenta estalló sobre La Bahía de los Barcos Blancos. La niebla se abrió, y aparecieron decenas de navíos corsarios, a menos de media milla de distancia. Enormes bajeles negros, con dos foques y una mesana. En los espigones, monstruosas cabezas con gestos grotescos y desesperados. Negras las velas, negros los estandartes. Pero una de las naves destacaba sobre el resto. Más grande y más terrorífica que las demás, surcaba el abrupto mar, encabezando la armada negra, envuelta en un halo de terror. Un rastro de cadáveres de peces marcaba el siniestro itinerario de la terrible imagen. Y su estandarte la hacía si cabe más aterradora, pues se trataba de El Ojo.  
  
Un agudo chillido se elevó en el aire, amedrentando a los hombres de corazón débil. Muchos de los arqueros soltaron sus armas y se taparon los oídos aterrorizados. Algunos caballos se encabritaron asustados, arrojando al suelo a sus jinetes. Haryon seguía en su puesto, con el corazón acelerado. No entendía que era aquello tan terrible que se abalanzaba sobre ellos. A su lado, Tirandir observaba a los enemigos, con la respiración agitada. Gran cantidad de hombres hubiera huido de sus puestos de defensa, si no llega a ser por la rápida intervención de su señor, El Príncipe Imrahil. Azuzó a su caballo y cabalgó hacia el muelle. Se colocó enfrente de todas las tropas defensoras apostadas en la cala central. Levantó su espada y gritó.  
  
"¡KADAR LAÎ! ¡ADÛN LAÎ! ¡AZRA BAWÎBA DULGÎ BÂ PHURSÂ NÊNUD! ¡ÊPHAL, EPHÂLAK ÎDÔN HI-AKALLABÊTH! ¡KAN IDÔ! ¡SÛLA YANÂKHIM!"  
  
Su estampa recordaba a la de los antiguos reyes númenóreanos. Tal era la majestad del Príncipe de Dol Amroth, y tan alta la confianza y la estima que hacia él tenía su pueblo, que el miedo se borró del rostro de los defensores de la ciudadela. Aquellos que dudaban, volvieron a sus puestos. Hasta los grises corceles de la guardia, tranquilizaron su talante.  
  
Tirandir miró con confianza a Haryon, traduciéndole las palabras que el gran Imrahil había lanzado a su pueblo en adunaico.  
  
- "¡Gente de la ciudad! ¡Pueblo del Oeste! ¡Los vientos negros del mar no se precipitarán sobre nosotros! ¡Lejos, muy lejos queda ahora La Caída! ¡Aguantad ahora! ¡La victoria está cercana!"  
  
El Príncipe hizo una señal, levantando el brazo que sostenía su espada, y un cuerno metálico sonó, con un quejido corto pero potente. En ese instante, los soldados apostados en las torres cargaron las catapultas. El Señor de Dol Amroth bajó su brazo, y una segunda llamada fue emitida por el cuerno. Gigantescos proyectiles volaron sobre las cabezas do los arqueros. Una lluvia de enormes rocas cayó sobre la armada enemiga, destrozando por completo dos de sus naves. Varias de ellas sufrieron daños, quedando inservible alguno de los mástiles. Pero los barcos negros se contaban por muchas decenas, y seguían avanzando hacia los muelles. Las catapultas siguieron lanzando las enormes piedras a discreción. Algunas acertaban en su objetivo, produciendo mayor o menor daño. Otras caían sobre las olas, enfureciendo más si cabe al mar. Uno de los navíos de Umbar fue partido totalmente por la mitad por un enorme proyectil. Los Corsarios se lanzaban por la borda, y eran inmediatamente engullidos por la terrible marea.  
  
El Señor de Dol Amroth levantó su brazo armado en una segunda señal. En esta ocasión miraba hacia los heraldos apostados en las torres de su castillo. El jefe de los arqueros cogió una flecha incendiaria y la prendió. Luego la lanzó al mar, intentando que alcanzara la mayor altura posible. En las almenas de las torres del castillo y de la ciudadela, decenas de hombres hicieron sonar las trompetas de plata. Y la flota blanca salió al encuentro de los navíos corsarios. Las piedras seguían lloviendo sobre la gran armada negra, pero ahora sólo podían atacar a las naves de la retaguardia, para evitar que cayeran sobre los barcos del cisne. El frente de veleros blancos ocupaba todo lo ancho de la cala en varias filas, creando una red perfectamente trenzada. Las olas eran altas, y dificultaban su avance, pero la movilidad siempre era mucho mayor que la de las grandes naves corsarias. En el interior de los pequeños veleros blancos, había muchos arqueros con flechas incendiarias, que atacaban a los grandes navíos. Haciendo maniobras de acercamiento y alejamiento rápido.  
  
El jefe de los arqueros del puerto alzó su brazo y elevó un grito al cielo. Todos los soldados cogieron una flecha y la encendieron en los fuegos que tenían delante. Luego colocaron las flechas en los arcos, tensando las cuerdas. Haryon repitió el proceso. Miraba la llama prendida delante de él. Al fondo, los velámenes negros que debían ser su objetivo. El jefe de los arqueros bajó su brazo soltando la señal final.  
  
"¡IDÔ!" (¡Ahora!)  
  
Como si hubiera sido Varda quien alzara su mano, el cielo se cubrió de luz ante la maligna oscuridad, provocada por el terror que gobernaba los barcos negros. Cientos de flechas incendiarias volaron hacia el Sur, atravesando la mortal bruma, y aterrizando casi todas sobre los navíos corsarios. Algunas morían en el agua, y unas pocas caían en las blancas embarcaciones amigas, aunque eran las menos, y ninguna nave de Dol Amroth se incendió por ese motivo. Desde ese instante, las flechas no dejaron de ser lanzadas en ningún momento, y la lluvia de fuego era continua sobre los enemigos.  
  
De la armada de Umbar llegaban solamente algunas flechas negras, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para afinar la puntería. La tormenta de roca y fuego, iba dañando los bajeles enemigos, preparándolos para ser abordados por varios veleros del cisne. Las defensas de Dol Amroth eran fuertes, y parecía que iban a conseguir frenar la embestida, incluso antes de que ninguna nave negra pudiera tomar tierra. Los valientes marinos dúnedain las abordaban desde diferentes costados, e iban cayendo una a una. Los corsarios eran bravos luchadores sobre un barco. Pero los soldados de Dol Amroth eran muchos, y no podían hacerles frente. De repente, un murmullo salió del interior del gran navío principal de la armada negra. Éste iba creciendo, hasta que se fueron haciendo audibles las palabras de un terrible conjuro, recitadas por una voz ronca y sibilante.  
  
"¡BURZUM THRAKAT BAGRONK!"  
(¡Que las tinieblas traigan las oscuras aguas!)  
  
El agua se agitó violentamente delante de la nave. Un temblor sacudió tierra y océano, y el mar se quejó con un rugido ensordecedor. Una gran ola oscura surgió de las profundidades, como un gran monstruo informe, sepultando todos los barcos blancos situados en el centro de la cala. Los marineros dúnedain desaparecieron en la garganta del abismo salado, engullidos por las tinieblas y las corrientes. La horrible tragedia fue seguida desde el puerto por los arqueros y la guardia del Príncipe, que gemían desesperados ante la muerte de sus compañeros. Haryon siguió lazando flechas incendiarias, centrándose en las oscuras velas de la nave que encabezaba la armada de Umbar. Pero no pudo dejar de emitir un profundo quejido. El Señor de Dol Amroth elevó de nuevo su espada, dirigiéndose a las torres del castillo, y las trompetas de plata volvieron a sonar, aunque esta vez anunciando la retirada. Los navíos del cisne que todavía quedaban a flote, viraron bruscamente hacia el Norte, buscando el refugio de los muelles.  
  
La negra tormenta avanzaba inexorable, descargando rayos, que atravesaban la caótica niebla. Los potentes truenos se mezclaban con el espeluznante sonido de funestos tambores, heraldos de muerte, bardos de destrucción. Y la oscura nave del Ojo surcaba las olas, ajena a las dificultades del mar, dispuesta a tomar tierra. Arrastrando tras de sí un rastro de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero delante de ella, viajaba el terror y la confusión, que amedrentaban a los capitanes de los bajeles de Belfalas. Cuando éstos tomaron tierra, los marineros dúnedain corrían despavoridos hacia el puerto, gritando con voces aterrorizadas.  
  
"¡AGÂN PHURSÂ NÊNUD! ¡AGÂN PHURSÂ NÊNUD!" (¡La muerte cae sobre nosotros! ¡La muerte cae sobre nosotros!)  
  
El Príncipe Imrahil permanecía impasible sobre su impresionante corcel gris. Intentaba apaciguar los ánimos de su guardia y sus arqueros.  
  
"¡KAN, ADÛN LAÎ! ¡KAN!" (¡Aguantad, pueblo del Oeste! ¡Aguantad!) – gritaba al viento, sobre truenos y tambores.  
  
Al final, la nave del Ojo tomó tierra, y las tinieblas envolvieron la ciudadela. Sólo las torres despuntaban sobre ellas, como manos blancas llamando a la esperanza. Los barcos corsarios fueron llegando al puerto a lo largo de toda la cala central. Una nube de flechas negras salió de éstos, apuntando hacia los arqueros, hombres y elfos. Los defensores de Dol Amroth comenzaron a caer. Las flechas incendiarias no dejaban de llover sobre las velas negras. Y ahora más que antes, pues la distancia era más corta, y se hacía blanco más fácilmente. Pero aunque la madera negra ardiera, los enemigos no dejarían de invadir los muelles. Los hombres de Umbar comenzaron a pisar el suelo de Lond Ernil. Altos y corpulentos eran los Corsarios de Umbar. Llevaban cotas de malla, grandes yelmos y cimitarras. Los capitanes destacaban, pues sus armaduras estaban adornadas con remaches y bordados de oro, y en sus cabezas, una versión del antiguo yelmo karma. Pero no sólo corsarios viajaban en la armada oscura. Pues hombres del Harad saltaron también a tierra. Bajos pero fuertes, manejaban con destreza sus cimitarras. Rápidos de movimientos, no usaban armadura. Confiaban en sus reflejos, y usaban ropajes de algodón, con bellos bordados en el cuello y las mangas. Los enemigos se lanzaron sobre los arqueros dúnedain. Pero antes de que llegaran, El Príncipe de Dor-in- Ernil ya había elevado su espada, y los cuernos y trompetas de Dol Amroth rasgaban la oscuridad, sobre el grave retumbar de los tambores. Y los 300 jinetes de la guardia del castillo, cayeron sobre los invasores, como si de una marea blanca se tratase. La sangre de Umbar comenzó a caer sobre las costas de Belfalas a golpe de espada. Pero de la nave del Ojo salían otro tipo de soldados. Semejantes a los dúnedain, pero con la piel más oscura. No llevaban cimitarras, sino espadas y escudos, y eran fuertes, temerarios y violentos. Las negras cotas de malla no parecían ser un impedimento para su agilidad, tal era su fortaleza. Se trataba de los hijos de los Infieles de Númenor. Aquellos que habían sido pervertidos por Sauron, y quisieron desafiar a los Válar. La batalla se hizo entonces sangrienta. Muchos caballeros de la guardia del Príncipe eran muertos por las espadas monúmenedain. Las flechas negras seguían cayendo sobre los defensores de la ciudadela, hiriendo y matando a muchos. Una de ellas atravesó la garganta del jefe de los arqueros, cuyo cuerpo se desplomó al instante. Haryon se levantó entonces de su puesto, y desenvainó la espada de Eoric. La hoja forjada en Edoras brilló a la luz de las relampagueantes nubes oscuras.  
  
"¡SOLDADOS! ¡ARROJAD AHORA VUESTROS ARCOS! ¡LLEGÓ LA HORA DEL ACERO!" – gritó con fuerza.  
  
Los arqueros se pusieron en pie, y desenvainaron sus armas de mano. Y al grito de Haryon, se lanzaron sobre las huestes númenóreanas negras. La sangre infiel se mezclaba ahora con la que no lo era, pero en la tierra y no en la vida. La cala Oeste había caído, y una gran cantidad de guerreros corsarios llegaban hacia la central. Pero estas fuerzas eran contrarrestadas por la guardia procedente de la cala oriental, que había sido protegida y vencida, pues allí las tropas enemigas habían llegado ya mermadas, al no haber ola maligna que pudiera salvarlas. Y el choque se hizo terrible. La batalla estaba equilibrada.  
  
Un caballo pasó por el lado del Hijo de Eoric. Su jinete había sido abatido, y el rohir no dudó en subir a su grupa, tras armarse también con un brillante escudo que había entre los cadáveres. En ese mismo instante, el Príncipe Imrahil se enfrentaba él solo a muchos guerreros mornúmenedain, montado en su precioso corcel gris. Haryon se dirigió al galope hacia el lugar donde éste se encontraba, y luchó a su lado. Terrible resultó esta unión para las huestes oscuras. Pues en sus escudos brillaban el navío y el cisne de plata, y arrasaban con todo a su paso. El eorlinga miró al Señor de Dol Amroth, y vio cuan grande era. Su mirada firme, tanto como su brazo, que sin descanso descargaba la preciada espada sobre los cuerpos enemigos. Pensó que eran nobles todas las sangres que por sus venas circulaban, fueran cuantas que fueran. El Príncipe Imrahil miró a Haryon, y vio en él a alguien llamado a la consecución de grandes gestas y hazañas. Grande sería su destino, pues grande era también su fuerza y su valor.  
  
Parecía que la batalla iba a decantarse definitivamente del lado defensor. Ambos jinetes se separaron en ese instante, pues los enemigos empezaban a dispersarse. Y entonces Haryon sintió un frío enorme en su corazón, y la desesperación que quería atenazar su mano. Giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la nave del Ojo, y vio el horror que guiaba todo el ataque. Y recordó las lágrimas de los cuidadores de caballos, aquellos que había en Rohan. Que se veían obligados a entregar todos los corceles que fueran negros, en tributo a Mordor. Y maldijo a Sauron por la perversión de tan bellas bestias, y tan queridas por su pueblo. Pues los ojos de aquel animal, sobre la cubierta del inmundo navío, eran rojos, y transmitían odio. Y sobre él un ser poderoso y terrible. El caballo saltó de forma espectacular hacia tierra firme, y el terror inundó los corazones de los soldados que se creían ya victoriosos. Muchos corrieron hacia la ciudadela, y ni las palabras de su príncipe podían ahora darles valor. Porque allí había un servidor del mal. Uno de los más poderosos. Su nombre era Akhorahil, El Quinto. Uno de los Nazgûl, Espectro del Anillo. Gran rey númenóreano antaño, Capitán de las fuerzas de Umbar en esta ocasión, brujo despiadado. Negra era la cota de malla que vestía, debajo de su enorme manto, también negro, que lo cubría por completo. En su mano izquierda una espada ancha, forjada en Minas Morgul. En su mano derecha, una enorme y terrorífica maza de guerra, que ningún hombre hubiera podido manejar.  
  
Haryon intentó hacerle frente, y descargó su espada contra la del Nazgûl. Éste emitió un chillido, y la dejó caer, pues no esperaba el ataque del valiente rohir. Pero en un rápido movimiento, golpeó con su maza sobre el escudo del joven jinete, que cayó del caballo. El monstruo bajó de su corcel negro, dispuesto a rematar a su contrincante. Pero en ese instante apareció el Príncipe Imrahil, cabalgando al galope, y descargó su espada sobre el cuerpo del espectro. Éste lo esquivó, y Haryon aprovechó ese instante para arrastrarse detrás del Señor de Dol Amroth. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo, pues el poder de Akhorahil era muy grande, pero el valor y la nobleza del Príncipe conmovió al rohir. El Nazgûl elevó su mano izquierda, y con un rápido movimiento invocó a la oscuridad, que bajó acumulando la niebla, y cegó al Príncipe. Y con rapidez inhumana, le golpeó en el costado, con la terrible maza, hundiéndole varias costillas, y arrojándolo del caballo. El Señor de Dor-in-Ernil quedó inmóvil en el suelo, y el espectro emitió un terrible chillido, para hablar después.  
  
- "Muere ahora, pues la oscuridad está llegando."  
  
Haryon miraba la escena aterrorizado, pero actuó con presteza. Postrado de medio lado, sobre el húmedo suelo del puerto, sacó su preciado arco, regalo de Havrin. Y una de las flechas, fabricadas en Lothlorien, ligera pero precisa. Estiró su brazo hacia un recipiente de óleo y fuego, e introdujo dentro la punta de la flecha. La colocó en la cuerda, tejida con Hitlain, y tensó. El aroma a óleo desapareció, pues una brisa de niphredil envolvió al rohir, y los cantos lejanos serenaron su mente. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio, y observó la punta de la flecha donde una llama blanca prendió. En el fondo, uno de los faros perdidos en las tinieblas, refulgió con más fuerza, llamando la atención del Nazgûl. Era como si Amroth hubiera vuelto de las aguas, al ver la llama de Lorien. Quizá pensara que a la claridad de esa luz, la dama Nimrodel encontraría su camino, y llegaría a Dol Amroth. Haryon soltó la flecha, que atravesó el cuerpo del terrible espectro, haciendo que sus ropas prendieran instantáneamente. El monstruo soltó un chillido espeluznante, y montó sobre su caballo, huyendo al galope, hacia el Este. Atravesó la ciudadela, envuelto en llamas, y salió por la puerta oriental. Hacia Minas Morgul. En el aire se escuchaban risas, profundas y oscuras. ¿Cómo podía reír alguien ante la derrota?  
  
La niebla se levantó, y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el cielo. La noche había llegado, pero esta vez era luminosa. Haryon elevó su espada, y gritó – "¡VICTORIA!".  
  
Los soldados supervivientes le contestaron – "¡VICTORIA! ¡SÛLA!"  
  
El rohir corrió hacia donde se encontraba el Príncipe.  
  
- "¿Cómo estáis, mi señor?" – le preguntó .  
  
- "Bueno... creo tener el costado destrozado, pero bien. Esto lo curará el tiempo. Valiente guerrero eres, Haryon, hijo de Eoric. Serás alabado con grandes alabanzas"- respondió Imrahil, dolorido.  
  
Muchas mujeres comenzaron entonces a bajar hacia el puerto, para atender a los heridos, y llorar a los muertos. El suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres de muchos hombres y algunos elfos. Entre ellos, gran cantidad de heridos. Al primero que recogieron fue al Príncipe, al que subieron con cuidado hacia las casas de curación.  
  
El joven eorlinga miró entonces hacia el interior del puerto, y vio a Tirandir, tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba. Corrió hacia él asustado. Tenía una flecha clavada en la pierna izquierda, y Haryon respiró aliviado. Era una herida fea, pero nada que no pudiera curarse. El dúnedain le miró a los ojos. Su tez estaba pálida.  
  
- "Señor de Rohan... orgulloso estoy de haber luchado a vuestro lado. Espero que no sea la última vez" – habló, con voz entrecortada.  
  
- "Por supuesto. Sólo tienen que extraerte la flecha. El tiempo cura todas las heridas, por lo menos las del cuerpo" – contestó el rohir.  
  
Varias mujeres de la ciudad llegaron a su lado, dispuestas a llevarlo hacia las casas de curación. El joven eorlinga se alejó, para dejarlas trabajar. Pero entonces el gesto del dúnedain comenzó a cambiar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y el vientre, y se puso a gritar y gemir de dolor. Haryon corrió hacia él y le colocó la mano sobre la frente.  
  
- "¡Está ardiendo! ¡Llevadlo a la ciudadela, rápido!  
  
El bravo guardia del puerto empezó a sufrir terribles convulsiones. Sus ojos estaban extraviados en una mueca de terrible dolor. Empezó a vomitar. De su boca salía una extraña sustancia negra, que emanaba un terrible hedor. Las mujeres, lloraban asustadas. Haryon lo cogió en brazos, y lo llevó corriendo hacia las casas de curación. Los heridos empezaban a acumularse allí, pero pudo dejarlo en una cama. Miró a su alrededor, y el espectáculo que vio hizo que le flaquearan las piernas. Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Cientos de soldados gritando de dolor, tumbados en camas y colchones. En el suelo, charcos de negruzco vómito. El olor era insoportable, hasta el punto que muchos de los animistas y cuidadoras tenían que salir fuera, para no vomitar también. El rohir miró de nuevo a Tirandir, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. El cuerpo del dúnedain permanecía totalmente inmóvil sobre la cama, y su tez estaba muy pálida. Un viejo hombre lo atendía. Parecía ser muy sabio.  
  
- "¿Está muerto?" – preguntó el joven guerrero, con palabras entrecortadas.  
  
- "Señor, el Príncipe Imrahil le reclama a su presencia" – un guardia le tomó del hombro por detrás. El anciano animista le miró, pero no dijo nada.  
  
- "¡He preguntado que si esta muerto! – repitió alterado Haryon.  
  
- "Por favor... mantengamos la calma. No lo sé. Parece tener aliento, pero está totalmente inmóvil. Ahora no puedo decir nada" – contestó el sabio sanador – "Por favor, dejadme trabajar."  
  
Haryon miró al anciano con expresión seria y disconforme, pero se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió donde le guió el guardia. Era una habitación independiente de las común, en las casas de curación. Allí, sobre una cama, yacía el Príncipe de Dol Amroth. Era increíble el buen aspecto que tenía. Su costado estaba totalmente vendado, pero su color era inmejorable. El rohir quedó sorprendido.  
  
- "Salve, Jinete de La Marca. Grande ha sido vuestro valor en esta batalla, e importante vuestro concurso. Además os debo la vida. Os estoy muy agradecido" – habló el Señor de Lond Ernil.  
  
- "Ha sido un honor luchar a vuestro lado, mi señor. No todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de empuñar su espada junto tan noble caballero. Pero me temo que la batalla no ha terminado, con vuestro permiso. Pues algún tipo de brujería extraña azota a muchos heridos" – contestó el joven eorlinga.  
  
- "Lo sé. Es propio de esos miserables usar venenos en sus armas, para que los heridos se conviertan en muertos, una vez acabe la contienda. Pero hay esperanza. Aquí tenemos muy buenos animistas. Identificarán el veneno que es, y conseguirán el antídoto necesario. Por lo que me han comentado, parecen los síntomas de la Galenaana. Aunque están estudiándolo un poco más, pues están convencidos que ese veneno se suministra en la comida o en la bebida, no con las armas. Los síntomas para los hombres son vómitos, grandes dolores y la caída en un coma profundo, que puede durar entre una semana y tres meses. Los elfos mueren al cabo de medio día, entre grandes dolores" – informó el Príncipe.  
  
En ese momento, el anciano que atendía a Tirandir entró en la estancia. Su rostro parecía muy preocupado.  
  
- "Disculpadme mi señor" – dijo, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- "¿Qué ocurre, maestro Joral? – contestó el Príncipe.  
  
- "Tenemos malas noticias. No estamos ante un caso de envenenamiento. Esto no puede producirlo un veneno" – informó el animista.  
  
El Señor de Dol Amroth miró al anciano incrédulo – "Pero los sintamos son los de la Galenaana, ¿no es así?"  
  
- "Sí. Pero han caído varias cuidadoras ya" – respondió Joral, con voz entrecortada.  
  
- "Es contagioso..." – afirmó Haryon preocupado.  
  
- "Sí" – contestó el animista – "Y parece ser que por el aire, con lo que la expansión puede ser rapidísima."  
  
El Príncipe miró al anciano con gesto desencajado – "¿Y no sabemos que enfermedad puede ser?."  
  
Joral tragó saliva. Las manos le temblaban, y estaba muy pálido. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió hablar.  
  
- "Mi señor. Llevo muchos años a vuestro servicio, y he visto todo tipo de enfermedades. Y a todas les he encontrado solución, pues nada existe incurable. Pero estos síntomas no los había visto nunca" – el anciano tomó aire, mientras el Príncipe lo miraba incrédulo. El animista siguió hablando – "He consultado mis manuscritos, y después de mucho buscar, sólo puedo pensar en una posibilidad."  
  
- "¿Y cual es esa posibilidad? ¿Qué estamos sufriendo, mi sabio amigo?" – preguntó el Príncipe.  
  
El anciano levantó su cabeza lentamente, y fijó su vista en la del Caballero de Dol Amroth – "Mi señor. Creo que se trata de la Celume Morne"  
  
La mirada de Imrahil se clavó en la de Joral, y su cara comenzó a palidecer. Haryon no entendía nada, pero leyó el miedo en el rostro del Príncipe, y él lo sintió también.  
  
(Fragmento escrito por Hispano) 


	3. Retorno a Imladris

A pesar de que el invierno azotaba Endor con sus manos de nieve, Anar (El Sol) no apartaba su mirada ni sus rayos de Imladris, atraída quizá por la piedra azul de Vilya que brillaba poderoso en el dedo de Elrond.  
  
El Medio Elfo abrazó efusivo, y eso era extraño en él, a una recién llegada. Sus ropas de viaje, muy parecidas a las que podría llevar una mujer montaraz, no disminuían la majestad que emanaba de ella ni ocultaban que por sus venas corría la más pura sangre noldorim. La capucha de su manto cayó hacia atrás y su mirada gris y penetrante, que todavía conservaba como un valioso don la luz ancestral de los Árboles, se posaron en el noble rostro  
  
del caballero Elrond.  
  
- "Alasse omentie, otorno" (Feliz encuentro, hermano) – Saludó ella y su voz era alta y clara, muy hermosa y llena de matices.  
  
- "Míriel..." – murmuró Elrond con ternura mientras caminaban hacia el puente de Piedra sobre el Río Bruinen y unos sirvientes se ocupaban de la yegua y el escaso equipaje de la Dama.  
  
Elrond la tomó del brazo dulcemente y dirigieron sus pasos hasta la casa.  
  
Míriel era el nombre que Maglor, su padre, le había dado, y Náredriel su amilesse, pero entre los Atani se la conocía como Wilwarin a causa de una cicatriz en el antebrazo derecho, una negra quemadura en forma de X que evocaba a una mariposa con las alas extendidas.  
  
- "¿Qué te trae a Imladris?" – Preguntó Elrond mientras entraban en el salón del fuego, solitario a aquellas horas.  
  
- "Cansancio, otornonya (hermano mío)" – Respondió ella dejándose caer al lado de la chimenea – "Empiezo a sentir un tremendo cansancio. Y no es del polvo de los caminos. Me empieza a doler la vida inmortal, la profecía de Mandos se cierne de nuevo sobre mí: el mundo me fatiga, un gran peso me agobia y me ensombrecen los remordimientos por tantas cosas..."  
  
Elrond le acercó una copa con vino y una bandeja de frutas.  
  
- "Nuestro tiempo se agota, Míriel- Dijo mirando fijamente a Wilwarin" - Cercana está la hora en que partiré al Oeste. ¡Desearía tanto que vinieras conmigo!  
  
Una sonrisa irónica afloró a unos labios regios que pronunciaron burlones:  
  
- "¡Tienes ganas de verme suplicar clemencia a Mandos! ¡Escasa piedad encontraré aunque todos los asesinados rogaran por mí! ¡Y no es correcto pedir limosna a un Vala tan pobre!"  
  
Elrond bebió un trago despacito, dejando que el fuego el vino entrara en él:  
  
- "Sabes que Eärendil brillará sobre ti, que mi padre no olvidará que el tuyo estuvo a nuestro lado, que nos crió a Elros y a mí... tu sabes que yo a Macalaurë siempre le he llamado attar (padre)" – susurró Elrond mientras se levantaba y ponía con ternura en las manos de la Dama el arpa de plata que Maglor le había dado cuando se separaron. Era su tesoro más valioso.  
  
También para ella tocar era su mayor alegría. Prácticamente un arpa era su único equipaje. Eso y un pequeño bolso de piel en el que transportaba algunos remedios imprescindibles e instrumentos quirúrgicos que cualquier curador de Endor habría envidiado. Errante, de aquí para allá, sin que sus pies cuando salían a las mañanas tuvieran un objetivo que seguir: sentía el corazón cansado y triste. A temporadas necesitaba de la soledad de Rivendel, un lugar en que sentarse solitaria y silenciosa emborrachándose de música entonado cantos de derrota y de amores perdidos e imposibles: toda su vida en lucha con el destino ¿Habría perdido?  
  
Los ojos de Wilwarin se habían convertido en espejos impenetrables que se limitaban a mostrar la imagen de aquel que osaba mirarlos. Grises y amargos como el mar, conocían bien el sabor salobre que dejan las lágrimas innumerables. Pero un fuego secreto y apasionado, dormido como los rescoldos de las hogueras, aún palpitaba en lo más profundo de su mirada.  
  
De pronto la expresión del rostro de Elrond cambió, ensombrecida por un presentimiento que le encogió el corazón:  
  
- "¿Qué sucede otorno (hermano)? ¡Miedo me das cuando veo esa mirada en tus ojos!"  
  
- "Algo se agita en la lejanía, llega hasta mí el eco de un mal muy grande... quizá querida, no encuentres esta vez el descanso que buscas..."  
  
(Fragmento escrito por Lisswen) 


	4. La misión

Las sombras de la noche invernal caían sobre Dol Amroth, sumiendo la ciudad en el silencio posterior a la batalla. La fiesta en otras ocasiones hubiera sido lo habitual. Pero ésta vez no. La victoria no parecía ser tal, pues el peor de los enemigos seguía allí, y las espadas nada podían contra él. Los heridos iban cayendo poco a poco en un coma profundo, tras los vómitos y los dolores. Entre dos semanas y tres meses después de iniciarse el coma, la celume morne producía la muerte. Animistas y ayudantes enfermaban rápidamente, pues se trataba de un mal muy contagioso. Se estaba poniendo en cuarentena a los enfermos, pero la velocidad de contagio era muy rápida, y la labor era complicada. La situación empezaba a ser incontrolable.  
  
Pero un punto de esperanza apareció en el horizonte oriental. Un jinete que cabalgaba a gran velocidad, era divisado por los guardias apostados en las torres del castillo. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre el pelaje gris plateado del impresionante corcel. También gris, pero más pálido era el manto que cubría el cuerpo encorvado del jinete. Y sobre su cabeza, un sombrero azul de pico. Una bufanda plateada resguardaba su cuello del frío que reinaba. Las puertas de la ciudadela se abrieron para permitir su paso, pues los guardias lo conocían. ¿Y quién no lo conocía? Con su larga barba blanca y sus pobladas cejas.  
  
El Príncipe Imrahil se encontraba postrado en la cama de su habitación, dentro del castillo. Fue trasladado de las casas de curación, para evitar el contagio de la enfermedad. Ordenó que Haryon, el jinete eorlinga que le había salvado la vida, le acompañara. También permanecía junto a ellos el jefe de la guardia. Al Señor de Dol Amroth le hubiera interesado que estuviera también Joral, el maestro animista, pero éste había sido ya contagiado, y padecía el flujo negro. Se encontraba en las casas de curación, con el resto de los enfermos.  
  
- "Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a pedir ayuda a las colonias sindar que habitan en el Valle del Ringló. Ya sabéis que los elfos no contraen enfermedades. Siendo tan contagiosa, ellos son los únicos que pueden atender a los enfermos sin peligro de contraerla. Además... si hubiera caído Dol Amroth, hubiera caído todo el valle. Maldor; manda un mensajero para pedirles ayuda. Hay que rogarles que envíen todos los animistas y cuidadores que puedan. Que les explique lo que ha ocurrido, y que sufrimos la celume morne. A lo mejor ellos tienen alguna solución... una de sus canciones curativas" – ordenó El Príncipe al jefe de la guardia.  
  
- "Sí mi señor, ahora mismo" – contestó Maldor, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego salió por la puerta.  
  
Haryon miró al Señor de Dor-in-Ernil, y vio la desesperación en su rostro. El sufrimiento de su pueblo era su sufrimiento. Y realmente no sabía que podía hacer para salvar esta situación. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar una palabra, un guardia apareció por la puerta.  
  
- "Mi señor. Tiene una visita" – anunció nervioso el soldado.  
  
El extraño visitante entró en la habitación. Haryon lo miró asombrado. Su aspecto era el de un viejo débil, casi decrépito. Las arrugas surcaban su cara, y su pelo era cano, tanto en su cabeza, como en su larga barba y en sus pobladas cejas. Su espinazo estaba encorvado, y se apoyaba en un bastón. Pero sus ojos ofrecían el reflejo de un espíritu de formidable fortaleza, e imponente carácter. Su mirada denotaba gran sabiduría, y una autoridad superior incluso a la que tenía el Señor de Dol Amroth.  
  
La cara del Príncipe Imrahil cambió por completo, ante la imagen del anciano. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Y en sus ojos, la esperanza que antaño viera el hijo de La Dama de la Luz, en llegar a las costas de la salvación. Se incorporó ligeramente de su cama, e inclinó su cabeza.  
  
- "Realmente sois un enviado de los Válar. De lo contrario, no podría entender que siempre fuerais tan oportuno, Mithrandir."  
  
El mago posó su mirada sobre los ojos azules de Haryon, de forma respetuosa, pero escrutadora. El eorlinga hizo una reverencia con su cuerpo, y el visitante la respondió inclinando ligeramente su cabeza. Gandalf habló entonces al Príncipe Imrahil.  
  
- "Salve, Señor de Dol Amroth, Imrahil el Hermoso. Mi presencia aquí, aunque fugaz, no es casual, como sin duda habréis supuesto. Mis quehaceres en este mundo me obligan a estar continuamente informado de lo que ocurre en todo él. Muchos ojos y oídos, por tierra, mar y aire, miran y escuchan por mí."  
  
- "Entonces conoceréis de sobra el terrible azote que sufre nuestro pueblo. Un mal que creíamos extinto tras La Caída, y cuyo remedio, nadie aquí conoce. Esperamos impacientes la llegada de los pueblos elfos del valle del Ringló. Quizá ellos conozcan alguna cura, pues sus tonadas son hermosas y muchos sufrimientos han mitigado ya" – dijo El Príncipe, con semblante de nuevo serio.  
  
El mago oscureció su mirada – "No encontrareis la solución en el pueblo de los sindar. Ellos nunca tuvieron que luchar contra esta enfermedad, ni tampoco el poder suficiente. Como muy bien dijisteis, la celume morne fue una de tantas malas artes utilizadas por Sauron en Númenor. El flujo negro fue creado por el Señor Oscuro, para engañar al Rey Ar-Pharazôn, haciéndole creer que era un castigo de los Válar. Una treta más entre tantas, con las que consiguió lanzar el orgullo del más poderoso señor que hubo en Oesternesse, contra Válinor. La celume morne se llevó muchas vidas humanas, pero al cabo del tiempo, los maestros animistas númenóreanos dieron con una solución. Cuando llegó la caída de Númenor, la enfermedad desapareció, pues también lo hicieron aquellos que pudieran portarla. Existía la posibilidad de que pudiera llegar aquí a través de aquellos que cruzaron el mar, desembarcando en estas costas. Pero durante más de 3000 años, no se ha sabido nada de ella, así que siempre se dio por extinta. Y vosotros la habéis conocido más bien como una leyenda."  
  
- "Así es Mithrandir. Para nosotros es como un enemigo del pasado remoto. Como los dragones. Algo terrible, como una pesadilla, pero que sabes que ya no existe. ¡Ay! Pero en este caso no veo el despertar de este nefasto sueño" – añadió el Príncipe, con gesto apesadumbrado.  
  
Haryon miró a Gandalf, con rostro de incomprensión – "Pero si estaba extinta, ¿cómo es posible que haya vuelto a brotar aquí, después de tantos años?  
  
El mago sacó una flecha negra debajo de su manto – "Antes de subir al castillo, he pedido a uno de vuestros guardias que recogiera una de las flechas de la batalla. Una de las que hirieron vuestros soldados, que luego cayeron enfermos" – Gandalf pasó su mano por la negra punta, con cuidado de no cortarse. Sus dedos quedaron manchados con una sustancia negra y pringosa. Levantó sus ojos, y miró al rohir – "Sé quien comandaba la armada de corsarios. Su nombre es Akhorahil, El Quinto de los Nazgûl. Rey Brujo Númenóreano. Domina las artes de la alquimia. Y es en Úmbar donde habitan la gran mayoría de los herederos de los hombres del Rey Ar- Pharazôn. En sus bibliotecas se almacenan negros tomos, con los más oscuros secretos traídos de Oesternesse. Y Akhorahil es poderoso. Habrá creado de nuevo la celume morne, basándose en antiguos pergaminos, y en hechizos prohibidos. Y a través de esta sustancia putrefacta, ha implantado el flujo negro en Dol Amroth."  
  
- "Puede que en Umbar se encuentre también la solución, en alguno de esos tomos" – intervino Imrahil.  
  
Gandalf agitó la cabeza – "No creo. Allí solo se guardan escritos malignos y perversos. Magia oscura, para traer dolores y lamentos. Pero aun en el caso de que hubiera descrita allí una solución, ¿cómo podríamos conseguirla? No tenemos tiempo ni fuerza para atacar Umbar. Y desde luego, no entra cualquiera por las buenas en aquellas bibliotecas subterráneas. Además, incluso consiguiendo esa solución, estamos hablando de un mal generado por Sauron y sus servidores. Un gran poder lo creó, y un gran poder debe destruirlo. Ningún animista que conozcáis podría frenar este mal."  
  
El Señor de Dol Amroth mostraba en su rostro una expresión de incredulidad – "Pero eso no es posible... entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?"  
  
El Gris fue andando hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación. Miraba al Norte. Negros días se avecinaban para las tierras del Oeste, si allá, en la tierra de los medianos, se cumplían sus temores. Sobre sus hombros, la responsabilidad se iba incrementando, y no disponía de mucho tiempo – "Sólo hay una posibilidad, y está lejana. En Rivendel. Una princesa noldorin, la última descendiente de Fëanor. Los Señores de Imladris la llaman Míriel. Náredriel es el nombre que le dan Los Grandes Noldor de Caras Galadon. Para los mortales es Wilwarin. Sus poderes y conocimientos de curación, sólo son comparables a los del Maestro Elrond, depositario del Anillo de Aire, el más grande de Los Tres" – Gandalf se giró hacia el Príncipe de Dol Amroth. El Capitán del Norte esperaba en esos momentos al mago, allá en las Tierras Ásperas, pues una delicada cacería estaba a punto de comenzar, y no tenía tiempo que perder. Y todavía tenía que pasar por Minas Tirith, en busca de información. Por ello fue directo al grano – "Alguien tendrá que ir a buscarla. Deberá ser gran guerrero y mejor jinete, pues largo es el recorrido y mucha la premura. Y los peligros del camino son en estos tiempos mayores, sobre todo si Sauron descubre que es Wilwarin quien los transita. Lo más rápido y seguro sería que fuera yo mismo, pues no hay corcel en este lado del mar, ni en el otro, más veloz que aquel que me fue prestado. Pero creedme si os digo que asuntos de importancia, más vital si cabe, me reclaman de inmediato. Quizá no comprendáis que pueda haber situación más límite que la que aquí se está sufriendo, pero puede que el tiempo se oscurezca no únicamente en Dol Amroth. Y hay tinieblas que no se curan."  
  
- "¡Yo iré!" – exclamó Haryon con voz presta – "Pero necesitaré el mejor corcel de que dispongáis en toda la corte, pues el mío, pese a ser noble animal, no ha nacido para grandes hazañas."  
  
Imrahil miró al caballero eorlinga con admiración, pues grande había sido el servicio que le había ofrecido, y grande también la valentía y decisión que demostraba – "El mío os cedo para tal menester, si con ello ganamos tan sólo unas horas. Además, quién mejor que un rohir para confiarle el cuidado de un caballo" – El Señor de Dol Amroth miró al mago – "Mithrandir, nadie en todo el reino hay que supere a Haryon, hijo de Eoric, en la lucha y la carrera. Y hasta mi vida debo a él."  
  
- "Pues que así sea" – respondió Gandalf, con sus ojos fijos en el joven jinete – "Nadie mejor que un hombre de La Marca para un largo viaje a caballo. Y si su valor y presteza son tan grandes como afirmáis, será comprobado con esta misión."  
  
El mago se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a partir, pues debía llegar a Minas Tirith antes del amanecer. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se giró hacia el jinete eorlinga – "Salve Haryon, hijo de Eoric. Que Eärendil guíe tus pasos y Oromë te proteja."  
  
(Fragmento escrito por Hispano) 


	5. El Jardín de Estë

Algún pájaro nocturno entonaba su canto y las fuentes de Rivendel susurraban con sus acuáticas voces unos murmullos de paz. Los pies descalzos de Wilwarin pisaban las niphredili y la hierba los cosquilleaba. Eärendil iluminaba la madrugada invernal sonriendo desde el cielo como la primera vez que lo vio.  
  
Brillante en su palidez, dentro de su ropa de dormir, despeinado el rojo de sus cabellos, la Dama Wilwarin parecía flotar más que caminar: serena, aspirando a pleno pulmón el aroma frío y misterioso de la noche...  
  
Pero, de repente, la sensación de las cosas conocidas la abandonó, y el jardín devino un profundo bosque gris y las sombras se alargaron. Sus blancos pies sintieron el frío y las niphredili se sonrojaron. Algo parecido a la Música le acarició el oído.  
  
- "A tulanye, seldenia..." (Ven mi niña) – oyó decir a una voz distante, multiplicada en ecos melódicos.  
  
Wilwarin miró a todas partes, pero todo estaba vacío.  
  
Se sintió perdida, acompañada solo por la sombra pálida de todos sus muertos, y una extraña sensación la invadió: era esa mezcla de temor sin nombre y de audacia herética que originaba en ella la presencia de un Valar.  
  
Wilwarin avanzó hacia la voz. Su corazón sabía, cada vez con más precisión, qué se encontraría.  
  
Siendo una niña, cuando su rebeldía era como la carrera desbocada de un caballo salvaje, había tenido una visión semejante en la que la misma Estë le mostraba su poder...  
  
- "I nen quetta... valatye ná úvea. I atani maurear valartye, kuiletye... A poikatye i mordo nosseo sercenen...." (El agua habla... tu poder es enorme... Los hombres necesitan de tu poder, de tu vida... Limpia la mácula de tu linaje con tu sangre) - Dijo la Valie sentada ante su quieto manantial, soberbia y grandiosa, como el recuerdo que de ella guardaba la Noldo.  
  
Ante Estë se agitaron las aguas del manantial y rebosaron sobre la yerba mojándole el vestido y besando los pies blancos de la Elfa con prístina pureza. Su frialdad cortaba como cien dagas afiladas.  
  
Las miradas plateadas se encontraron bajo la luz fría e iridiscente del lugar.  
  
- "¿Avauvatye sí almarenya?" (Rechazarás ahora mi bendición) – Preguntó la Valië.  
  
Un fulgor de arrogancia cruzó los ojos de la orgullosa descendiente de Fëanor que dijo despectiva:  
  
- "Ná. Avanyet, hantalë... A antalye almarientya atanin" (Sí. La rechazo, gracias... Dásela a los hombres) - Respondió Wilwarin arrogante.  
  
- "Wilwarin ná almare Estëo atanien" (Wilwarin es la bendición de Estë para los hombres).  
  
Una luz plateada lo invadía todo con su irrealidad. Estë la escrutó con gesto severo y sonrió con amarga tristeza, como augurando trabajos y pesares. Levantó una mano blanca, llena de poder, y del lago surgió una neblina espesa, como un vaho cálido que lo envolvió todo marchitando las pequeñas niphredili y cubriendo con su calor asfixiante a la Elfa, que se desvaneció entre los efluvios de muchos aromas mezclados.  
  
Wilwarin se incorporó sobresaltada de su lecho, quizá había gritado.  
  
En las lámparas brillaban luces tenues que resaltaban las formas vegetales de las ventanas de Imladris. Amanecía...  
  
Tenía la espalda mojada por un sudor helado, revueltos los cabellos y las ideas, pálido el semblante más allá de la blancura de su piel. Pero sus ojos brillaban con el fuego de las estrellas en medio de su mareo.  
  
Había sido un sueño.  
  
Pero bien sabía ella que los Poderes pronuncian sus sentencias tras la densa materialidad de las ensoñaciones élficas.  
  
(Fragmento escrito por Lisswen) 


	6. El viaje hacia Rivendel

La mañana era fría, como fría había sido la noche. El sol acababa de asomar por el Este, pero sus rayos no traspasaban el techo de nubes que cerraba el cielo. Haryon estaba en pie, preparándose para el viaje al Norte. Sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, y que la travesía sería larga. Cabalgaría sólo, y veloz, con lo que confiaba en pasar desapercibido, y no tener problemas. Además, el camino más rápido le llevaba por terrenos un poco más seguros, siempre al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas. El invierno entraba fuerte, y era muy probable que los próximos días fueran muy poco apacibles. Debía llevar ropas de abrigo. No podía esperar a la llegada de las comunidades sindar que estaban por llegar, que pudieran traer algunas provisiones de lembas. Así que pidió que le prepararan raciones de alimento a base de conservas, que pudieran mantenerse unas dos semanas en buen estado. En Rivendel le darían provisiones para el viaje de vuelta. Volvería con la animista, así que necesitarían el doble, aunque en Imladris posiblemente le abastecerían de lembas, con lo que la carga sería menor. El camino de vuelta debería ser igual que el de ida, aunque le preocupaban las palabras de Gandalf: "Los peligros del camino son en estos tiempos mayores, sobre todo si Sauron descubre que es Wilwarin quien los transita."  
  
Todo el torrente de dudas e ideas que pasaban por la mente del rohir, fue aplazado por la aparición del Príncipe Imrahil. En su mano derecha llevaba las riendas de un precioso corcel. Su pelaje era gris, y sus miembros fuertes. Tenía el porte noble, digno de alguien de la majestad del Señor de Dol Amroth.  
  
- "Éste es Nîlo Dâur, el mejor caballo de todo Dor-in-Ernil. Os servirá bien" – dijo el Príncipe al eorlinga, mientras acariciaba, no sin cierta tristeza, el cuello del bello animal.  
  
- "Dormid tranquilo, mi señor" – contestó Haryon – "Está en buenas manos".  
  
El Señor de Dol Amroth asintió con la cabeza, mientras tendía las riendas al rohir. Éste cargó todos sus pertrechos, y se dispuso para partir. Antes de hacerlo, se dirigió hacia las casas de curación. Estaba preocupado por el estado de Tirandir. Quizá alguien podría informarle. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas y atrancadas. Sólo una de ellas permanecía habilitada, aunque se cerraba con un pasador desde dentro. Haryon estaba tentado de entrar, pues gran aprecio sentía por el guardia dúnedain. Pero sabía que no podía. Ya no sólo arriesgaba su vida, sino la esperanza que representaba para Dol Amroth. Cuando se disponía a montar el caballo, para partir ya, escuchó una dulce voz que venía de su izquierda.  
  
- "Señor... ¿sois vos quien va a intentar traer la solución para la enfermedad?."  
  
El guerrero se giró. Allí había un niño de unos ocho años. Su piel era clara y su cabello oscuro. Sus ojos eran grises, y lejanos, en el fondo las ojeras producidas por el llanto. Haryon se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba del hijo de Tirandir, pues era su vivo retrato. El eorlinga flexionó sus rodillas, hasta colocarse a la altura del pequeño.  
  
- "Así es" – contestó el rohir – "Voy a partir ahora mismo, en busca de alguien capaz de curar a todos. ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
- "Mi nombre es Tirion, hijo de Tirandir. Tenéis que hacerlo. Tenéis que salvar la ciudad, y a mi padre" – rogó el niño, mientras las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban daban brillo a sus ojos. Echó la mano a su cintura. Allí llevaba una pequeña bolsa de piel. De su interior sacó una bola blanca de mármol perfectamente pulida. Una canica, que utilizaba para sus juegos. Extendió su brazo hacia el guerrero, para entregársela – "No tengo nada de más valor para entregaros."  
  
Haryon abrió su mano, y Tirion depositó la canica en su interior. El rohir respiró profundamente. En su espalda, una joya de los galadrim, en forma de arco. En su cintura, la espada que para él forjara su padre. Y en su cuello, una estrella de plata, símbolo del camino hacia las Tierras Imperecederas. Pero sintió que nada de más valor se le había entregado hasta ese momento, que lo que veía ante sus ojos. Seguramente, Tirandir lo comprara para su hijo, a un mercader llegado del Lejano Harad, que llegara al puerto de Dol Amroth. Y seguramente, era la posesión más preciosa del niño que sufría delante de él. Haryon guardó la bola blanca en su bolsillo de piel. Luego cogió a Tirion por los hombros, y le miró a los ojos.  
  
- "Salvaré a tu padre, aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo" – y sin decir más, se incorporó. Cogió las riendas de Nîlo Dâur, y montó sobre su grupa – "Adelante amigo. No tenemos tiempo que perder."  
  
Y así partió Haryon, hijo de Eoric, de la ciudad de Dol Amroth, saliendo por la puerta del Este. El Príncipe Imrahil observó esperanzado al jinete que se alejaba bordeando la costa.  
  
El rohir cabalgaba durante todo el día, parando tan apenas para comer, y proporcionarle algo de descanso a su caballo. Por la noche acampaba, pero sólo unas pocas horas, pues el tiempo apremiaba, y también para evitar los posibles enemigos. El noble corcel del galopaba con furia, y no se amilanaba ante las duras exigencias de su jinete. Éste lo cepillaba cada noche, antes de dormir, y revisaba el buen estado de las herraduras y demás material.  
  
Tras abandonar Dol Amroth, Haryon bordeó la costa hacia el norte, hasta la desembocadura del Morthond-Ringló. Allí acampó, donde en tiempos estaba situado el puerto de Edhellond, cuando los blancos navíos meridionales de los Eldar, partían hacia Aman. Luego cabalgó hacia el noroeste, atravesando el valle gondoriano, situado entre las Ered Nimras y las Pinnath Gelin. Buscando el paso occidental de las Montañas Blancas, viajó hacia el Oeste. Atravesó el Río Lefnui, desde donde vio, por fin el paso. Tras cruzar las montañas, cabalgó hacia el noreste, bordeando las Ered Nimras, pues sólo podía cruzar el Río Isen por los vados que había a unas 30 millas de Isengard. Nada sabía el jinete de lo que se estaba perpetrando en la Torre de Orthanc, pero tampoco estaba Saruman al tanto de la importante misión que estaba llevando a cabo el rohir, de modo que nada hubo en esa zona que le molestara. Además, el único tiempo que perdió Haryon cerca del Paso de Rohan, fue para echar una mirada al Este, pues no dejaba de añorar su patria. Al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas, cabalgó dirección Norte, atravesando las Tierras Brunas, donde no divisó nada más peligroso que algún rebaño de cabras. Hermoso y fértil era el valle, y el corazón del guerrero se animó, ante la visión del Río Glanduin. Bandadas de cisnes nadaban hacia Tharbad, cuando el eorlinga cruzaba sus aguas cristalinas. Así llegó a Eregion, donde la tierra era yerma, pero donde también empezaba a escucharse el murmullo de la corriente del Sonorona, río que buscaba desde hace tiempo el rohir. Y así, siguiendo su cauce hacia el Norte, el hijo de Eoric divisó el valle escarpado del Ángulo. Allí, en la tierra situada entre los ríos Bruinen y Mitheithel, estaba Rivendel.  
  
Y tras 16 días de viaje con escaso descanso, Haryon llegó a su destino. Ligero había sido el paso de Nîlo Dâur, y ningún peligro había entorpecido su camino. Su presencia había pasado desapercibida, entre los escasos habitantes que poblaban las tierras que había atravesado. Solamente algún grupo de dunledinos, cerca del Río Isen. Pero el paso del jinete fue fugaz, y suave el cabalgar de su caballo, así que los hombres salvajes ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia. De este modo, cuando el sol estaba en todo lo alto, del decimoséptimo día, Haryon arribó a la Casa de Elrond.  
  
(Fragmento escrito por Hispano) 


	7. La Casa de Elrond

**LA CASA DE ELROND**

Haryon dejó a la izquierda el Vado del Bruinen, única lugar de acceso al valle, a pie o a caballo, desde el oeste. Allí cogió el sendero principal. Éste atravesaba unas pequeñas estribaciones, para llegar a un denso, pero pequeño bosque, que cubría la ribera meridional de la rama sur del Río Bruinen. Bajó por un inclinado y erosionado sendero, y atravesó un trecho de verde pradera, hasta llegar a un angosto puente; el Puente de Piedra. Antes de cruzarlo, el rohir observó el maravilloso paisaje que se presentaba ante él. Rivendel. Situado en un estrecho y profundo valle, protegido al norte y al este por las Montañas Nubladas, y al sur y al oeste por el río. La zona más occidental de Imladris, estaba cubierta por campos de manzanos. Sus ramas estaban vacías a esta época del año, pero Haryon adivinaba la belleza de las flores rosáceas en primavera. Al norte del huerto, un hermoso campo de juegos, para la práctica de ejercicios atléticos. La competitividad de los noldor era saciada allí en tiempos de paz. La estructura era de piedra. En uno de sus laterales, había un pabellón de madera, donde el rohir supuso estarían alojados los establos. Al este de éstos, un gran complejo. Se trataba de El Salón Oeste, lugar apropiado para la convocatoria de grandes fiestas e importantes concilios.

Haryon cruzó por fin el puente, y entonces vio la más sencilla belleza, plasmada en la arquitectura. La Casa de Elrond. Construida en piedra, en torno a un patio cerrado. Todos los tejados eran de pizarra. Las chimeneas, procedentes de los innumerables hogares del interior, sobresalían entre las bóvedas, que cubrían los más grandes salones de la casa. Las ventanas eran robustas, pero delicadamente decoradas con luminosos vidrios de colores, que formaban preciosos mosaicos. Sobre todos los demás, y desde el centro del patio, sobresalía un alto edificio, que contenía el salón principal, y el campanario.

El rohir cabalgó al paso, por el camino pavimentado que dejaba el puente, hacia la morada del gran señor de los noldor. A su derecha, apareció una enorme escalera de piedra, con un gran número de peldaños, que conducían hasta un portal cubierto. Bajo éste, la entrada principal de la casa. Las puertas dobles eran anchas, hechas de gruesos paneles de madera de roble. Flanqueándola, dos soldados noldor, con hermosas armaduras doradas, y armados con preciosas lanzas.

Haryon desmontó del corcel del Príncipe, y sosteniendo sus riendas, subió por las escaleras. Cuando llegó frente a las puertas, los guardias le dieron el alto.

- "Deteneos. ¿Quién sois vos, y que buscáis en Rivendel?"

- "Essenya ná Haryon Eoricion. Inye merena quentaië Eleronden. Hortaryem Imrail, i Vanya Heru Dol Amrotho, ar yando Galdalf i Mista (Mi nombre es Haryon, Hijo de Eoric. Quiero hablar con el señor Elrond. Me envían Imrahil El Hermoso, señor de Dol Amroth. Y también Gandalf el Gris)" – contestó el eorlinga.

Los guardias se miraron, y luego se volvieron a dirigir a Haryon – "¿Turalye tanie sa Mithraindir hortaryel? (¿Puedes demostrar que te envía Mithrandir?)"

- "Avamaurearye sa tanarie.(No es necesario que lo demuestre)" – dijo una potente y profunda voz, que provenía de la entrada – "Inye estelaryet.** (**Le estaba esperando)"

El movimiento de los goznes no provocó más que un ligero susurro, y las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Tras ellas, apareció un rostro sin edad. Su oscuro cabello, semejaba la sombra del atardecer, y una corona de plata lo ceñía. Varda había puesto gran luz, en la claridad de sus ojos grises. Poderoso como un rey, entre los elfos y los hombres. Vestía ricas telas, pero su atuendo resaltaba el Manto de Doriath, que fuera tejido por Melian.

- "Entrad, Haryon, Hijo de Eoric. Y habladme" – le invitó Elrond – "Vuestro caballo será conducido a los establos, para que descanse y sea alimentado. Sin duda lo merece. Vuestro breve equipaje se llevará a los aposentos que hemos preparado para que descanséis esta noche"

Haryon hizo una reverencia, ante el Señor de Rivendel, y cruzo las puertas junto a él – "Os lo agradezco mi señor, pero no creo que deba pasar la noche aquí. El tiempo apremia, y debería partir cuanto antes. Con aquello que ha venido a buscar."

Elrond miró al rohir, ligeramente divertido, mientras andaban por el vestíbulo – "¿Con aquello que habéis venido a buscar? Sin duda no sabéis exactamente de quien habláis. Pasaréis la noche aquí. Hará más bien a Dol Amroth un espacio para vuestro adecuado descanso, que la premura de vuestro espíritu."

Rodearon el primer piso de la casa a través de una columnata abierta. Haryon quedó maravillado ante la belleza de aquel pasaje. Las columnas que guiaban el camino, recordaban la majestad de Eregion hacía ya muchas edades. Las puertas de cristal, aunque fuertes, estaban delicadamente adornadas con bellos labrados. El vidrio que las cerraba era antiguo, pero su claridad desafiaba la del agua del Cauce de Plata. La luz que inundaba el ambiente, traía el sosiego al corazón más turbado; y la magia del sol invernal, portaba calor y esperanza al rohir. Como las palabras que le susurraba su madre al oído, en noches de tormenta, tiempo atrás.

Llegaron así a una gran sala de estar. Al igual que el pasillo que dejaban, la luz del sol iluminaba la estancia. Al fondo, puertas de cristal dejaban ver el porche, donde la nieve nunca llegaba. A la izquierda, un pequeño hogar alimentaba con sus llamas el reconfortante calor. En torno al fuego, cómodos sillones y una pequeña mesa, todo de madera de roble, animaban al sosiego y la conversación.

- "Sentaos. Explicadme que os ha traído aquí" – pidió Elrond al eorlinga.

Haryon se acomodó en uno de los sillones, y percibió el fuerte abrazo de su padre en él, evadiéndole de todo temor. Con una tranquilidad que a él mismo sorprendió, explicó al medio elfo todo lo ocurrido en la Ciudad del Príncipe, y el porque de su viaje. El Señor de Rivendel asentía a sus palabras, como si estuvieran confirmando aquello que ya sabía. Cuando el rohir acabó con su relato, Elrond llamó a uno de sus sirvientes y le susurró unas palabras al oído. El elfo se abandonó la estancia.

- "Grande entre los noldor es Míriel, la virtud que buscáis en este lugar. Sé que grande es también la necesidad en Dol Amroth, pero el peligro que amenazaría a la nieta de Fëanor en tal viaje encoge mi corazón."

- "Este servidor caerá antes que ella. Pues mi misión es protegerla en el camino, aunque me cueste no ver más amaneceres. Muchas vidas y alguna promesa han sido depositadas en mis manos. Y no fallaré, no, mi señor, a no ser que Mandos me llame para sus estancias" – contestó Haryon sin dudar.

Elrond abrió más sus ojos y esbozó una emocionada sonrisa. No estaría todo perdido para los hombres tras la partida al Oeste de su pueblo, si entre los Atani aparecían espíritus como aquel.

En ese instante, el rohir sintió una presencia de un poder semejante al de El Señor de Imladris. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado a la sala, y quedó maravillado.

Ante él apareció la más bella criatura que jamás vieran aquellos jóvenes ojos. Sus cabellos eran largos y rojizos, y fluían por su precioso cuerpo, como el reflejo de las Ered Nimras, en el agua del bravo Isen, bañado por el sol del atardecer. Estaban ceñidos por una diadema de mithril, en la que estaba labrado el símbolo de la Casa de Feanör. Sus ojos eran grises y tempestuosos, como las olas del gran mar en un día nublado. Y en ellos se veía la sabiduría de muchas edades vividas, y el cansancio de grandes sufrimientos. Su alta y erguida figura, representaba la nobleza y majestad de los árboles de Válinor, cuya belleza y cuya luz, superaba a cualquier otra creación de los Valar. Y así vio por primera vez Haryon a Wilwarin, y comprendió entonces cuan grande era la misión que le había sido encomendada.

- "¿Me buscáis, otorno?" – habló la princesa noldo. Y el rohir cerró sus ojos, pues aquella voz le trajo toda la esencia de la que Galadriel impregnara al bosque que le vio crecer.


End file.
